The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to various features of a derailleur position processing apparatus.
Derailleur operated bicycle transmissions typically comprise a plurality of sprockets that rotate with another rotating member (e.g., the front crank and/or the rear wheel of the bicycle) and a derailleur that is used to shift a chain among the plurality of sprockets. Conventional derailleur transmissions were manually controlled by a hand operated actuator such as a lever or twist-grip attached to the bicycle handlebar, wherein the derailleur is connected to the actuator by a bowden cable. Recently, various electronic devices have been used to determine one or more operating parameters of the derailleur. Such parameters may be used for informational purposes or for electronically controlling the derailleur.
A common operating parameter is the position of the derailleur relative to the plurality of sprockets. In the past, potentiometers that cooperated with various moving components of the derailleur were used to ascertain the position of the derailleur. Since derailleurs usually have a relatively small range of motion, high precision potentiometers were required for this purpose. That was especially true when the information provided by the potentiometer is used by an electronic device to shift the chain among the plurality of sprockets. Unfortunately, high precision potentiometers are relatively expensive, thus making electronically controlled derailleurs using high precision potentiometers unsuitable for mass production. Inexpensive potentiometers have nonlinear characteristics, and such characteristics vary from one potentiometer to another. Thus, the actual derailleur position is difficult to ascertain with such potentiometers, and the unpredictability from one potentiometer to another also makes derailleurs using such potentiometers unsuitable for mass production.